super_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
May the Hedgehog
May the Hedgehog is the mother of Spyro the Hedgehog and ex-wife of Surge the Hedgehog. She first arrive to Spyro's new home as a vistor, is able to take Spyro away from his foster parents. She has breakdown of her relationship is attempted kidnap Spyro away from his parents. Her relationship with Spyro is extremely bitter, it has revealed that May had broken up with her Surge after learning she has her own selfish needs and has deranged behaviour. They left their only son, Spyro, who was eight put up in a adoption. Past life May was Surge's ex-girlfriend and old friend of Roxy. During high school, she was bullied by Roxy and Lois due to her deranged nature, for stealing other people's boyfriends. May attempt to stop her own doing and wants to reunited with her old best friend. Roxy then reaccepted her, joins the group. She began dating with Surge and make love. After the marriage, May had her only son Spyro. Spyro, now eight years old has been physically and mentally got abuse by his mother and was abandoned him to see Surge. Eventually May was reported to social services, leading to Spyro taken to foster care. When this occured, May attempted to gain access to foster care want her son back, banging on the door. She failed to see Spyro and vanished from his life. Surge has dumped May for another woman when he discovered that May had abused Spyro. History May Returns After seven years, Spyro was recently adopted by a luxurious loving family. May returns attempted to get her son back. But, her ex-husband Surge forbidden her to leave him alone. It stated that Surge made a promise for Spyro, when he was adopted. He then force May to keep away from Spyro because she has abused him. This leads them to argument, which Surge does not care about. Spyro has seeing his birth parents fight. However, he has remembers that Surge had promise him when he was eight. Spyro then smiles to his dad, whispers he loves him and keep his promise. Later, Spyro was told that he should be living with Surge after hearing the past events from Surge's friend Lois. Spyro will make it until his days are done. Moving On Happy Family After Surge and Dawn's wedding, Spyro and Lily made a party to congratulate them. But, May is not happy, she plans to steal Dawn's unborn baby and raise for herself. She hires her old friend Roxy, to take her to her parent's where she was waiting, believing it is a surprise. But finds out that May is performing a caesarean if Dawn does not co-operate. Roxy and Dawn then teams up, to escape to Tropical City, to May's fury. Dawn goes into labour in the Topaz Club, naming her daughter, Shimmer. When May lies to the hospital staff that she is Dawn's GP and wants to leave a card for her, planning to take Summer with her when she leaves but Dawn wakes up. May asks Dawn to let her take the baby, doubling her original offer, but Dawn refuses so May leaves alone. May later visits Dawn, asking to see Summer and offering her the toys and baby clothes she had collected during Dawn's pregnancy. Dawn calls the police and allows May to see Summer until the police arrive. She is arrested on suspicion of attempted kidnap. Happy Birthday Shimmer 3 months before Shimmer's 1st birthday, May returns, planning to abduct Spyro and his half-sister. Spyro and Lily confronted to stay away if she takes them. Spyro then attacks her and run away. To May's fury, Lily and Spyro runs inside the house where May cannot get them. Outside of the window, Spyro face-to-face to his mother, with Lily and Shimmer watching. May, then feels frightened and wants a chance to back with Surge instead to be with Dawn. Spyro angrily rebuffed and tells her she is been a bad mom to him, felt like he was her slave. Assaulted him and his friends during his 8th birthday. May says in her youth, she was humiliated by Roxy, Lois and one of their friends due to her deranged behavior. Felt like her life is in her hell feels the same like Surge. And that when she feels like in a dream she sometimes has to pinch herself to wake herself up. Spyro reasoning that May is insane, then ignores her and Lily attacks with her abilities and takes Shimmer to follow Spyro. Personality Category:Mothers Category:Neutral Category:Villians Category:Females